Folding chairs are portable chairs that can be unfolded for seating and folded for storage. Folding chairs are designed and manufactured in a variety of forms. Typically, however, a folding chair consists of a seat, a backrest, and foldable support structures, including front and rear legs. In an open configuration, the seat supports the weight of a person while the backrest provides support for the person's back, so the person may comfortably lean back while seated.